1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that is used in an ophthalmic office for observing and photographing a fundus and an anterior segment of a subject's eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-254054, in which observation of a fundus can be changed to observation of an anterior segment by inserting an auxiliary lens optical system into an optical path of an observation/photographing optical system according to the position of a pedestal that can be moved backward and forward and right and left relative to a subject's eye.
In this case, during the observation of the fundus, the pedestal is made close to the subject's eye, and the auxiliary lens optical system is retracted to the outside of the optical path to observe and photograph the fundus. On the other hand, during the observation of the anterior segment, the pedestal is moved away from the subject's eye and the auxiliary lens optical system is inserted into the optical path to observe and photograph the anterior segment.
However, in the above ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, a focusing lens is required to be readjusted with the inserting and retracting movement of the auxiliary lens optical system, when the changeover between the observation/photographing of the fundus and the observation/photographing of the anterior segment is performed, which means the operation is troublesome.